


(PODFIC) Of Bananas, Babies, and Buzzkills by Calrissian18

by AvidReaderLady



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Humor, Jealous Derek, Kid Fic, M/M, Magic, Pack Feels, Pining, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Has Panic Attacks, Temporary Magic Baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvidReaderLady/pseuds/AvidReaderLady
Summary: “Are you, um—What are you doing back?” He looks as uncomfortable as Stiles feels and that’s some small consolation.“You know, the usual. Witches, I’m the highlander now, magic bananas.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Bananas, Babies and Buzzkills](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249124) by [calrissian18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calrissian18/pseuds/calrissian18). 



Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/dae5hce1a6fzd5a/Of_Bananas_Babies_and_Buzzkills_Chapter_One.mp3)


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you, um—What are you doing back?” He looks as uncomfortable as Stiles feels and that’s some small consolation.
> 
> “You know, the usual. Witches, I’m the highlander now, magic bananas.”

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/hudxk8ud32n5x4c/Bananas_Babies_Buzzkills_Chapter_Two.mp3)


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you, um—What are you doing back?” He looks as uncomfortable as Stiles feels and that’s some small consolation.
> 
> “You know, the usual. Witches, I’m the highlander now, magic bananas.”

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/x13ab877syxbj79/Bananas_Babies_Buzzkills_Chapter_Three.mp3)


	4. Chapter Four

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/rr8q83u17n80rkm/Bananas_Babies_and_Buzzkills_Chapter_Four.mp3)


	5. Chapter Five

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/vy8tipjvtdb71so/Of_Bananas_Babies_and_Buzzkills_Chapter_Five.mp3)


	6. Chapter Six

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/tlrjsw006j6a069/Bananas_Babies_and_Buzzkills_Chapter_Six.mp3)


	7. Chapter Seven

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9iqqgflks8zi1rc/Bananas_Babies_and_Buzzkills_Chapter_Seven.mp3)


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your patience on this audio journey. I have completed this podfic. This has been a fun story to record. I'm grateful to all who have listened and enjoyed this author's work. :)

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/4tv5r7kyzk94qmy/Bananas_Babies_and_Buzzkills_Chapter_Eight.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> MUSIC: "Thinking Music" Kevin MacLeod (incompetech.com)  
> Licensed under Creative Commons: By Attribution 3.0 License  
> http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/


End file.
